Content generation has previously been based on a set time or event trigger, where after a specific amount of time or an occurrence of an event, content is generated and sent. Generally, the process involves generating content based on a time trigger, ranking the generated content, and a subsequent decision whether to send the generated content (e.g., an email that includes the generated content). Often, this process includes content being generated and sent at specific time intervals with predictable updates or notifications of a recent event, thereby resulting in unnecessary use of resources to generate content that is of little interest to the user.